familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949)
Jersey City, New Jersey |Baptism = Roman Catholic |Death = , 7:20 am Jersey City, New Jersey |Burial = Holy Name Cemetery Jersey City, New Jersey |Father = John Joseph Burke I (1868-1939) |Mother = Nora M. Finn (1866-1898) |Spouse = Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) |Marriage = Saint John the Baptist Jersey City, New Jersey |Children = Thomas Patrick Norton II (1920- ) Vincent Gerard Norton (1923-2005) John Burke Norton (1927) James Joseph Norton II (1929- ) Catherine Finn Norton (1930-1934) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949) was a school teacher in Jersey City, New Jersey and later a housewife. (b. September 07, 1890, 29 Atlantic Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07304-2301, USA, d. September 12, 1949, 7:20 am, Jersey City Medical Center, 50 Baldwin Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey, 07304, USA) Parents *John Joseph Burke I (1868-1939) *Nora M. Finn (1866-1898) Death of mother Her mother died of pneumonia when she was 8 years old. Raised by her aunt Mary was raised by her mother’s sister: Catherine Elizabeth Finn (1864-1918) aka Kate Finn. Catherine worked as an executive secretary at the American Lead Pencil Company in Hoboken, New Jersey. Katherine and Mary were relatively well off financially, Kate owned a piano, and her house was decorated with crystal and at least one oil painting. They also owned a sterling silver tea set. Her father, John Burke remarried around 1900 and started a second family with Josephine Smith (1875-1962). Education She had four years of college at the New Jersey Teacher's College and graduated with a degree in education. Half siblings *Bertha Marie Burke (1902-1971) who married Stephen H. Prasky (1897-1965) *William Joseph Burke I (1905-1996) who married Eleanor Catherine Outwater (1912-1978) *Josephine Veronica Burke (1907-1995) aka May Burke, who married Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) after her half-sister, Mary Burke, died *John Joseph Burke II (1909-1986) aka John Stephen Burke, who married Elizabeth Jones (1909-1958) *Margaret Burke (1913-c1971) who married David Thomas Morgan (c1914-c1974) and worked for the IRS *Owen John Burke (1915-1984) who never married Schoolteacher Mary became a school teacher in Jersey City after attending the Teacher's College Marriage She met Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) who's sister was a school teacher at the same school. Mary and Tom married on September 27, 1919 at Saint John the Baptist Roman Catholic Church in Jersey City, New Jersey. Tom was the son of Patrick J. Norton (1856-1905) and Sarah Jane Carr (1863-1950). When Mary married she was required to leave teaching. Teaching was only allowed for single women. Children Mary and Thomas had the following children: *Thomas Patrick Norton II (1920-2011). *Vincent Gerard Norton (1923-2005). *John Burke Norton (1927) who died after a few months and the family suspected that he was stuck with a diaper pin at the hospital and developed septicemia. *James Joseph Norton II (1929-2011). *Catherine Finn Norton (1930-1934) who died after exactly 4 years and never fully developed physically, possibly from from an inherited metabolic disorder. Devout catholic In 1942 Mary's son Thomas got married but she refused to attend the wedding because he was marrying a Protestant and her and her family was Catholic. Death In 1949 Selma, her daughter-in-law, stopped by 603 Garfield Avenue in Jersey City to say hello and found her on the couch in pain. Mary’s husband hadn't called the doctor and this was her second day in pain. Selma called the doctor from someone else's apartment, since Tom didn't have a telephone. Mary lived another day, but died at the hospital. She told Selma at the hospital before she died: "you saved my life". Burial Mary was buried in Holy Name Cemetery, Jersey City, New Jersey in a plot that belongs to her mother's family and includes: *Mary A. Finn (1860-1885) child of Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon *Daniel Finn (1818-1887) husband of Catherine Creedon *Nora M. Finn (1866-1898) child of Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon *Nora Creedon (1829-1904) child of Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon *Catherine Creedon (1834-1914) wife of Daniel Finn *Catherine Elizabeth Finn (1864-1918) child of Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon *John Burke Norton (1927) child of Thomas Patrick Norton and Mary Margaret Burke *Catherine Finn Norton (1930-1934) child of Thomas Patrick Norton and Mary Margaret Burke *Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) husband of Mary Margaret Burke Funeral notice Her funeral notice was published in the Jersey Journal on September 13, 1949 and reads as follows: Norton - Of 603 Garfield Avenue, on Monday, September 12, 1949, Mary Norton (nee Burke), beloved wife of Thomas P. Norton Sr., devoted mother of Thomas P. Jr., Vincent G. and James Norton. Relatives and friends are invited to attend the funeral on Thursday, September 15th at 9 a.m. from The Funeral Home of Richmond F. Routh, 206 Old Bergen Road. Solemn mass of requiem at Sacred Heart R.C. Church at 10 a.m. Interment Holy Name Cemetery. External links *Mary Margaret Burke at Findagrave *Mary Margaret Burke at Geni *Mary Margaret Burke at Facebook Gallery File:Burke-Mary 1890 birth index.png|1890 birth Image:Burke 1895 04.jpg|Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949) circa 1895 Image:Norton Burke marriage.gif|1919 civil marriage certificate to Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) Image:Burke Norton 1919 marriage.jpg|1919 marriage certificate to Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) Image:Burke-MaryMargaret 04.jpg|1920 circa. Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949) circa 1920 Image:Burke Norton 1925a.jpg|1925. From left to right are: Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) with his wife, Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949) Image:Burke-MaryMargaret 1949 death certificate.png|1949 death certificate Census Image:Document missing.png|1895 New Jersey census Image:1900 census Burke Finn 3.jpg|1900 US census Image:1905 census Finn Creedon Burke.png|1905 New Jersey census Image:1910 Census Burke Finn Creedon.jpg|1910 US census Image:Document missing.png|1915 New Jersey census Image:1920 census Norton burke 2.gif|1920 US census Image:1930 census Burke Norton VanDeusen.jpg|1930 US census crop Image:1930 census Norton Burke 2.jpg|1930 US census Image:1940 census Norton Burke.jpg|1940 US census Ancestors Category: Non-SMW people articles Category: Burials at Holy Name Cemetery, Jersey City, New Jersey